Poke
by random-person101
Summary: What happens when a certain dog-demon picks up a bored humanoid from another world. Silly humor, involving one of my own OCs.


**Just something random that came to me while reading an Inuyasha fan-fic… Based loosely on a series I'm meaning to write where my darling little Blitzen (known as Raikou Inuuma in her humanoid form) gets stuck in the Inuyasha feudal era… More is explain in the story itself as to her attitude xD I am FULLY aware that Sesshoumaru is OOC in this fiction… however… It is to add to the amusement.**

**I do not own anything related to Inuyasha. I do own Raikou though :D**

* * *

Poke.

A smirk was plastered in her face as she poked her fluffy target.

Poke.

Her tail flicked behind her, purely with amusement.

Poke.

By now Raikou knew she was pushing her luck, but she couldn't help it. In her natural form, which had been locked, she had the freedom to run, fly and swim to her hearts (yes… both of them) content. However, in a world she didn't know and in this strange humanoid form, she was clueless. Clueless led to boredom. Boredom led to her pushing the limits.

Poke.

Her ruby eyes shone with amusement, as she bit her tongue a little with her fangs. She'd have to count on her reflexes and speed in order to get out of this one. She waggled her form a little, trying to make it so that if she had to move, it would be backwards.

Poke.

She noted the slight, subtle change in his features. By now… she knew she was getting on his nerves.

Poke.

In honesty, Raikou wasn't sure WHY he hadn't chased her off yet, or even maimed her to an inch of her life.

Poke.

She left it down to the fact he was letting his curiosity out-speak his anger. It wasn't every day that you found a creature from another world wandering around in a strange form, without the means to recall her memory. She'd recovered from that after a few days, but still… here she was. Stuck. Clueless. Bored.

Poke.

She shifted, having picked up that rumble from his throat. A small growl. Damn he was lucky she didn't… the thought crossed her mind. Did she dare? She shook her head, she'd be practically signing her death wish.

Poke.

Movement behind them didn't bother her. She knew the little 'human' girl was amused by what was going on, while the little green 'alien' was mumbling under his breathe about how Raikou would soon meet her end.

Poke.

The growl was louder this time, and her muscles tensed. She spotted it again, a change in his expression. That thought crossed her mind again… this time her mind didn't have the strength to beat the physical movement. There was a spark within her, which resonated down to her claws.

Poke.

Raikou was rolling on the floor in hysterics by now. He has tried to swipe at her for the last poke, but she had jumped back, only to successfully trip on her own tail. That was the true source of her amusement currently.

"Raikou." The giggle made her pause a look to the upside down version of the girl stood above her.

"Aye Rin?"

"Will you be staying with us?" Rin smiled, her orange and yellow kimono ruffling in the wind.

"Don't be absurd Rin! Our Lord will never allow…"

"Sure." Raikou grinned, rolling over and sitting up to face her. "I'm content staying with your little pack for a while longer." Then she looked over at him, the one she had been harassing. He was glaring at her, that wasn't going to be denied. But for now he seemed content to leave her be as he turned to leave.

"Ah… Lord Sesshoumaru! Wait for us." Rin skipped after him. Raikou poked her tongue out defiantly to the green man.

"Tough luck Jaken. You're stuck with me!" She was hyper, and that caused her to jump to her feet and run after Rin and the dog demon. Raikou smirked inside though, she saw the look of shock Sesshoumaru had on his face when she poked him with electricity. Well Raikou theoried that it was his own fault. Naturally as a dog-horse she was inclined to be curious… and nothing had caught her attention like that fluffy attachment of his. So in her mind, the fluff was asking for a one-sided poke war with her.

"Why my lord puts up with a childish imbecile like you I'll never know." Jaken seemed to grunt. "Mark my words Raikou Inuuma! He'll surely tear you apart next time!"

* * *

**As I said… just something random. In the series… the ONLY reason Sesshy puts up with her is because he is secretly curious, and her speed often accounts to a speedy get away (most of the time xD). Due to not being used to a humanoid form… Raikou trips over her tail almost all of the time when acting like a ninja (usually escaping from a swipe of Sesshy' xD)**

**The Raikou series… well I'm not sure if any of it'll ever come onto Fan-Fiction… maybe in the future. Hope you enjoyed reading it :D **


End file.
